Odio sin sentido
by Akai Yoake
Summary: De algo es que estoy seguro es que… el cielo es azul, la luz de la luna es solo el reflejó del sol, que las estrellas son solo simples gases espaciales que están a millones de años luz y que en un bar se sirve alcohol ¿¡QUÉ ES TAN DIFÍCIL DE ENTENDER? MxN


Hi me presento con mi primer AU dedicado especialmente a esta hermosa pareja lástima que solo será de 2 capítulos pero con eso estoy conforme, primero este fic va dirigido a la comedia no será comedia loca y sin sentido (Dios prometo que uno de estos días escribiré algo así) será comedia leve puesto a que soy muy mala haciendo chistes, así que aquí va mi primer intento también. Espero que lo disfruten.

Forma de narrar las oraciones que están en comillas "" son lo que el personaje dijo o pensó en su tiempo actual, la historia está narrada en tiempo pasado espero no confundirlos.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Death Note no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera, L nunca hubiera muerto, Mello tampoco hubiera muerto y Light ya estaría entre las sabanas con L XD. Lo mismo va para Near con Mello. XDD.

La idea es de Tsugumi Ōba e ilustrada por Takeshi Obata, y convertida en anime gracias a Madhouse.

Esto es para entretener y para que yo practique un poco más mi forma de redactar pues aún soy una novata.

Disfrútenlo…

 ** _En un bar se sirve alcohol…_**

Nos conocimos en un bar, nunca olvidare cuando te vi, vestías una camisa negra, jeans negros a lo igual que tus zapatos fue raro porque tu cabello era lo único blanco, no sabía cómo un sujeto como tu venía a este bar de mala muerte se notaba a distancia que todo lo que llevabas era caro incluso tu forma de hablar era refinada.

El primer día no fue sorpresa que vinieras bebiste solo agua incluso te insulte en lo bajo por venir a un bar donde prácticamente se sirve alcohol pero tú solo pediste agua ¿eres un bebé o qué? Fueron mis pensamientos.

Al día siguiente volviste y trajiste las mismas vestimentas o tal vez tenías varias copias en tu casa yo que se tampoco me interesaba tu vida privada eras solo un cliente más.

Volviste a pedir un vaso de agua, toda la noche solo era agua hasta la hora de cerrar cuando pedias un poco más de agua, me irritabas y solo viniste 2 días.

Siguiente día la misma historia "¿Qué demonios quieres?" explotaba, sinceramente eso no me pasaría si fuera cualquier hombre pero tú no eras cualquiera eras distinto, no todos los días se ve a un peliblanco refinado por estos lugares. Ese día explote y te serví un vaso de leche para ver tu reacción eras un bebé después de todo, no mostraste ninguna emoción solo bajaste la vista al vaso de leche y luego a mí, tus ojos eran grises como luna.

Yo solo era un simple ayudante que trabajaba para pagar sus estudios, obviamente el que normalmente atendía la barra me miro disgustado me aparto bruscamente para luego disculparse por mi comportamiento, ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Pagabas los vasos de agua como si fueran auténticos tragos.

Pero antes de quitarte el vaso de leche, tú lo detuviste y dijiste.

"No está bien, lo tomare"

Y en efecto tomaste el vaso de leche, en esos momentos no sabría cómo llamarte pero si de algo es que estoy seguro es que me irritaste al día siguiente cuando solo pediste vasos de leche. "¡Entiéndelo! ¡ESTE ES UN BAR! ¡SE SIRVE ALCOHOL!" "¡ALCOHOOOOLL!" ¿Qué es lo que no podía entender?

Lo peor es que ese vaso de leche lo compre yo con mi dinero y con mi tiempo, y como aquí se vende "alcohol" "licor" "tragos" prácticamente yo pagaba tus vasos de leche.

Maldito gerente… ni un peso extra.

La iluminación en los bares normalmente es pésima para así crear un ambiente más fiestero, relajante o yo que sé, el caso es que una noche mientras atendía la barra con la condición de no volver a comportarme grosero con algún cliente las luces fallaron y todo se sumergió en una oscuridad total, los clientes se asustaron en especial las mujeres, "cielos deberían ponerles un tapón en sus bocas casi me rompen los oídos".

Trate de mantener todo en calma, las luces volvieron pero con una intensidad total que deslumbro todo el establecimiento tape mis ojos con mis brazos hasta que mi vista se acostumbrara a la luz, solo veía la barra, fue cuando note que el sujeto que solo pedía vasos de agua y leche era solo un niño, era un mocoso de tal vez 16 años, sus piel era blanca se notaba que era suave, ni siquiera notaste que mi vista estaba fijada en ti solo tomabas tu vaso de leche sin importarte que pasaba alrededor.

Las luces volvieron a la oscuridad media, los clientes volvieron a tomar y bailar al son de la horrible música actual que solo habla de cualquier estupidez relacionada con el sexo y mujeres fáciles.

Baje mis brazos para observarte nuevamente, busque al gerente para avisar sobre tu presencia en el bar, el jefe era tacaño pero no era ningún tonto.

"-Joven disculpe las molestias pero debe retirarse, este sitio no permite menores de edad"-Me sentí bien incluso sonreí, no soy ningún niño soy todo un adulto pero no iba a malgastar saliva solo por hablar con ese mocoso.

Te quedaste callado por un par de segundos hasta que metiste una de tus manos en el bolsillo de tu pantalón para sacar tu billetera de entre los billetes sacaste una identificación con tus datos incluido tu edad.

"¿Es en serio?" "¿19 años?" Solo te llevaba por tal vez 2 años pero tu apariencia dictaba que solo eras un niño mimado.

Como era de esperarse volví a ser solo el ayudante por culpa de mi error.

Pasado 2 meses volvías y volvías a la misma hora y con tu misma apariencia nunca cambiabas, con el mismo pedido hasta que se cerraba el local y debía quedarme a lavar y acomodar las mesas.

"-Wow… ¿Qué pasa Mello? ¿Por qué esa cara larga?-Oí a mi amigo Matt detrás mío en respuesta a sus preguntas solo refunfuñe y apunte con mi cabeza al peliblanco, Matt se giró a verlo-Ohhh ya veo otra vez él, no entiendo porque le odias, solo viene a tomar vasos de leche o agua… además paga bien".

"-Me importa una mier… si paga bien o si actúa de señor perfecto solo llévale lo que te pidió yo tengo otras cosas que hacer-Decía la verdad, no conocía a ese ser y tampoco me importaba conocerlo por lo único que vine a este agujero fue para pagar mis estudios una vez que terminaran los exámenes buscaría un mejor empleo y me libraría de ver esa horrible expresión otra vez".

"-Oh no, amigo yo llevo este pedido tu atiéndelo-En mis manos llevaba toda una bandeja con tragos de vodka o cerveza una bandeja que Matt me quito de inmediato.

-¿Y porque debo atenderlo yo? Te lo pidió a ti-Grite en lo bajo, apuntándole con el dedo-Así que quítate y dame eso perro…-Trate de apartarlo pero este solo me ignoro cuando quise perseguirlo y actuar como un niño note como el dueño del local me miraba con el ceño fruncido recriminándome en silencio. "Ya verás Matt, me las pagaras"

Serví el vaso con la maldita leche que YO pague con MI salario, la entregue golpeando el vaso con la barra casi salpicando el líquido.

-Tome-Dije de mala gana.

-Gracias-Respondiste, nunca desde que viniste hablaste excepto cuando ordenabas o esa vez cuando aceptaste ese lácteo líquido, voltee por unos segundos para mirarte fijamente algo que era inútil por la mala iluminación pero igual lo hacía.

Te detuviste mientras bebías, quitaste el vaso de cristal de entre tus labios, pronunciaste:

"¿Tú también quieres?" en esos momentos explote.

-Para tu información este es un bar y si quisiera leche preferiría comprarla o ir a una primaria y ver si ahí tienen-Era una ira irracional lo sabía pero había momentos en los que ni yo mismo sabía lo que decía. Luego de pronunciar en un susurro "Un bebé mimado como tú no debería estar aquí" me retire a hacer mi trabajo faltante.

Cerramos el local a la hora fijada te quedaste hasta que quedo completamente vacío ahora era mi turno de correrte a patadas si era necesario.

Me acerque al lugar donde normalmente te sentabas solo estabas ahí quieto sin mover musculo, tu rostro se ocultaba entre tus cabellos ondulados.

-Oye ya es hora de…

-¿Alguna vez… te han dicho que eres muy lindo?-No solo me interrumpiste sino que me hiciste un ¿cumplido?

-¿Qué dijiste pedazo de Mier…?-Algunos de mis compañeros de trabajo incluido Matt se sorprendieron por mi reacción, algunos solo retenían la risa porque luego te levantaste y acomodaste tus 2 brazos por encima de mis hombros dejando caer todo tu cuerpo sobre mí.

-Tan lindo, tan lindo…-Repetías "¿Qué demonios le pasa?" me dije a mi mismo cuando note ese olor tan inconfundible impregnado en tu ropa, sin dudas bebiste licor. Ahora eras todo un borracho inconsciente de sus actos para mi mala suerte.

-Oye…-Sin saber que hacer escuche tu llamado y me acerque a ti, siempre hubo borrachos en este sitio pero era la primera que lidiaba con uno para el colmo nadie me ayudaba solo se quedaban observando-Oye…-hipaste mientras te acercabas a mi oído y susurraste-¿quieres una cita conmigo?-"¿QUUÉÉÉÉ?" "Primero muerto" Me aleje de tu aliento odiaba ese olor, indignado te deje caer sobre la barra. Golpeándote fuertemente la cabeza contra ella, no te levantaste empecé a oír las risas de algunos, vi que otro ayudante empezó acercarse a ti seguramente a echarte con eso quise retirarme cuando escuche ¿sollozos?, tu cabeza aún estaba posada en la barra aun así se escuchaba tu llanto, que vergonzosa e incómoda situación.

-¿Por qué…? Es porque soy feo ¿cierto?- Bueno… no, no era feo pero igual me irritaba-¿Cierto?-Reiteraste mientras ladeabas la cabeza para observarme efectivamente estabas llorando "¿Ahora qué hago?"-¿CIERTO? RESPONDE-Los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes, no sabía que hacer.

-No, no, no lo eres-"¿En serio debía rebajarme tanto?"-Eres muy bien parecido…

-¿Entonces… aceptas?-Se te formo una sonrisa, tu voz era la de un borracho pero tu cara blanquecina combinado con esa sonrisa parecía un arma letal a los ojos de las personas.

-¡NO, NUNCA SALDRÍA CON ALGUIEN COMO TÚ!-Supongo que te lastime porque luego de eso te dejaste caer en el suelo mientras llorabas cual bebé.

-¡No me quiere, no me quiere!-Pataleabas de un lado a otro.

-Wow Mello mira como lo dejas, deberías aceptar…-Y si verdaderamente me sentía mal por el menor.

-No ayudas Matt…-Dije mientras crispaba mis dientes entre sí, nunca antes había sentido tanta vergüenza como en estos momentos.

-Ya, ya cálmate- Matt se arrodillo frente a él mientras le sobaba dulcemente la cabeza.

Sorbiste los mocos… ¡Qué asco!-"¿Por qué no me quiere?"

"¿Aparte del porque eres un dolor en el trasero? Pues no se" pensé

-Míralo Mello se ve que quiere una cita anda di que si-Ambos pusieron cara de cachorro y como el escandalo llego a oídos del jefe quien también veía el espectáculo, por la presión termine diciendo...

-Ammhhhh pues…-Solo fue por nerviosismo, solo fue por nerviosismo. Empezaron a gemir como perritos suplicando, Dios juro que si alguien se reía podía ir despidiéndose de su dentadura.

-¿Por favoorrr?-"Aggghhh lo que hace la borrachera"

-Está bien acepto-Baje la cabeza apenado mientras todos estallaban en carcajadas y Matt festejaba, a final de cuentas olvidaría todo mañana solo era un ebrio más ¿cierto?

-Muy bien nos vemos mañana, le pedí a tu jefe que te diera el día libre-

"¿Espera que?"

"¿No eras tú el bebé llorón de hace rato?"

"Entonces… los demás se reían porque…"

 **En esos momentos no entendía nada pero caí en una trampa…**

"Oh no…"

"-Te veo a las 7… ponte algo lindo"

"Me susurro al oído, estaba tan pasmado y paralizado que no pude responder"

-Gracias por su cooperación-Agradeciste agachando levemente la cabeza.

"Mis ojos se contrajeron mientras miraba a la nada siempre fui propenso a dejarme llevar por mis emociones y mi sentimiento de aquel rato era la completa confusión… Vi como pasabas por las puertas dejándome petrificado…"

 **Una cita con la persona que más odiaba… un odio irracional hacia alguien que no conocía… ni siquiera el nombre y ahora iba a tener una cita con esa persona ¿Qué podía ser peor?**

-Oye Mello… ¿Qué te pondrás mañana? ¿Eehhh? lindooo…

Maldito seas Matt…

Cortito lo sé y si ya sé que tampoco se rieron T_T no soy buena en esto, pero igual se hizo el intento si les gusto dejen Review y díganme que les pareció al ser este un AU sé que los personajes no están al 100% con sus personalidades (descuiden tengo mi excusa) pero ya verán en el siguiente capítulo.

Bye.

Ps: Tener un odio irracional hacia alguien es algo que pasa por lo menos una vez en la vida, a mí me pasa ¿a ustedes no?


End file.
